Harder, better, faster, stronger
by Lady Bateman
Summary: Historia alterna a Resident Evil 6. Leon S. Kennedy se encuentra con grandes horrores y una revelación que podría cambiar la vida no solo de él, sino la de sus seres amados.
1. Oda a Simmons

Leon descanso su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento, decir que estaba agotado era poco. Ya habían pasado por un Raccoon City moderno y la reciente revelación de Helena lo dejo patas para arriba. Lo más feo era que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos para descansar, veía la cara del presidente, diciéndole lo mucho que lo estimaba y que confiaba en el, calmándolo con que hablaría sobre Raccoon y que el mundo por fin sabría la verdad, pero su voz comenzaba a deformase y su rostro comenzaba a caerse a pedazos, solo se escuchaba su ahogada respiración y un aullido lejano. Creo que eso de dormir quedo en el pasado, al menos hasta que resuelvan la tarea actual.

Leon exhalo sonoramente e intento forzar a sus ojos para que no se cerraran, Helena estaba en otra fila, de seguro juntando culpa y remordimiento. El se desabrocho el cinturón y se paro para hablarle cuando una turbulencia lo hizo caer de culo al suelo, intento pararse una, dos veces pero era inútil, el movimiento del avión era errático pero tampoco quería quedar como tonto en el suelo. Se sostuvo de uno de los asientos y cuando por fin pudo apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, se dio cuenta que ese no era el suelo. El avión estaba de cabeza, algunos de los agentes allí gritaban pero estaban seguros con su cinturón.

- Maldición, maldita sea. –

Refunfuñaba Leon, Helena gritaba su nombre, pero él estaba más concentrado en no soltarse y pegársela contra algo. Harper estaba por ir en búsqueda de su compañero cuando el avión se estabilizo de nuevo, haciendo que todo lo que andaba por ahí suelto diera con fuerza contra el piso, Leon incluido.

Ella se paro y fue a ayudarlo a levantarse, los otros agentes se aferraban a su cinturón y repetían que volvieran a sus asientos (con un lenguaje más vulgar).

- Estas bien?. – dijo Helena sosteniendo el brazo de Leon.

- Si, si. – dijo fastidiado él. – rápido siéntate ahí y abróchate, iré a la cabina a ver –

- Iremos los dos. – le interrumpió ella.

Sin omitir respuesta, fueron hacia la cabina del piloto.

- Oiga, que demonios fue… mierda. –

Dijo Leon soltando una gota de sudor frio, ambos el piloto y el copiloto estaban muertos, este segundo arrastraba sus manos por los controles buscando comida, el otro todavía no había despertado de la otra vida.

- Dos minutos de paz, solo eso pido, maldición. – pensó para sí mismo.

Helena desenfundo su arma cuando vio que Leon tenía la suya en mano, cada uno le dio un tiro certero en la cabeza a los zombies.

- Que están haciendo!?. – dijo un agente desarmando a Leon y sosteniéndole con un brazo del cuello.

- Intentamos salvarles la vida. – Explico con lo que le quedaba de aire al agente.

Harper ya tenía su arma apuntada a uno de los ojos del hipócrita, el otro gritaba incoherencias totalmente consumido por el nerviosismo, no notado que Leon se quedaba sin aire rápido.

- Suelta a Kennedy, ahora. –

- No!, ustedes quieren matarnos, yo… yo no voy a dejar que eso pase. –

- No los vamos a matar, mira! – dijo señalando el cuerpo podrido del piloto. – ves? Nosotros no pudimos hacer eso, alguien nos tendió una trampa y nosotros evitamos que la infección se desperdigara hacia ustedes. –

El agente se quedo sin habla, Helena miro a Leon, estaba con los ojos casi cerrados pero no podía ver la coloración de su rostro porque estaba muy oscuro.

- Deja ir a Kennedy, por favor. –

Él lo soltó y salió corriendo y gritando "Zombies!, vamos a morir!". Leon quedo agachado en el piso tosiendo y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Estas bien?. –

- Por… por poco. Gracias. –

Ella asintió y cuando Leon ya estaba en pie sacaron los cuerpos y se sentaron en los comandos.

- Sabes cómo pilotear esto, verdad?. – dijo Helena.

- Uhm, te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Tranquila, un par de veces tuve que hacer esto a la fuerza también y algo habrá quedado. –

Kennedy comenzó a pulsar botones y activar consolas como todo un experto, ella solo se limitaba a mirar y seguir las instrucciones de su compañero, aferrándose a la idea de que todo estaría bien.

El tocaba todo lo que podía, mirando como la altitud bajaba de un sopetón. Tomo un respiro y activo el comunicador.

- Hola?. – exclamo torpemente, no sabía cómo era la forma correcta de comunicarse por la radio de un avión pero poco importaba ahora. – Este es el agente Kennedy, necesitamos asistencia urgente, por favor alguien!. –

Leon dejo la radio descansando sobre el tablero.

- Qué pasa?. – dijo Helena nerviosa.

- No solo están las comunicaciones cortadas. No tengo control sobre el avión. –

Harper se quedo estática y solo supo decir una cosa.

- Salgamos ya de aquí y veamos si hay paracaí-

- No hay, me fije cuando veníamos para acá. – Leon hablaba seco, mirando fijamente como el suelo se acercaba más y más.

- Entonces al menos vayamos más atrás, si nos quedamos aquí moriremos enseguida. –

- Y qué prefieres, agonizar?. – pensó Leon esperando no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Los dos se pararon como pudieron, apenas atravesaron el pasillo vieron como todos los agentes gritaban y otros intentaban agarrarse a golpes. Que agentes tan eficientes.

- Oigan!. – dijo Leon rompiendo con la histeria en masa. – todos para atrás!, hasta la mitad del avión!. –

Todos automáticamente se echaron para atrás y se sentaron, pero antes de abrocharse el cinturón el avión comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas cada vez más rápido mientras caía en picada.

Helena gritaba desesperada por agarrarse de algo o alguien, varios agentes se golpeaban constantemente con todo lo que desafiaba la gravedad allí dentro, otros se agarraban de los asientos o hasta de los dos cuerpos doblemente muertos que se habían abierto paso con la caída. Leon daba tantas vueltas como el avión, la presión creciente o la falta de oxigeno los iba a matar, tal vez algo le atraviese el pecho mientras intenta aferrarse a algo, o tal vez…

- Basta Kennedy, no puedes morir, no ahora, no cuando estás tan cerca del objetivo. – se dijo dándose una cachetada mental.

Helena gritaba "Leon" con cada respiro que le quedaba, el intento pegar con una pared para detener sus volteretas, cuando lo logro uso sus piernas para impulsarse hasta ella. Estiro su mano pero terminaron abrazados todo el trayecto que quedaba de la caída. Lo único que podía oír era el constante sollozo de Helena en su hombro.

De repente Leon abrió los ojos y observo como un destello de luz de tonalidades rojizas surcaba las ventanas y pronto la gravedad volvía a su estado normal, fueron dos segundos hermosos y si hubiesen sido sus últimos segundos en esta tierra, hubieran valido la pena.

Los dos cayeron sobre los cuerpos de unos agentes y el avión se ilumino desde el frente con llamaradas gigantescas.

Helena estaba herida, no sabía donde pero notaba que algo le dolía mucho. Él la levanto y la alzo intentando que no viera los cuerpos, los manchones de sangre y el vomito regado por todas partes, el daño era espantoso y si lo viera de más cerca se daría cuenta de la carnicería humana que había causado Simmons. Si, ya no había duda, ese nombre estaba impreso en cada centímetro del avión, inocentes habían muerto por la arrogancia de ese hombre y si no hubiesen tenido la suerte de su lado, ellos también habrían sucumbido.

- Vamos, no te rindas ahora. – la animo Leon mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Tocaron el suelo de la calle en un instante, el armatoste había atravesado varios metros de tierra y la mitad de un edificio.

Leon no esperaba lo que vio a continuación, calles plagadas de zombies y una destrucción aun mayor que en Tall Oaks, no podía creerlo, esto se estaba haciendo global.

Harper se quejo un poco y Leon la sentó un rato, estaba muy golpeada y cortada igual que él, pero el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba empapado en sangre, Leon le levanto un poco la camisa y vio que tenía una gran cortada justo debajo de las costillas flotantes. No era muy grave, pero necesitaba desinfectarla inmediatamente.

- Quédate aquí sí?. –

Leon tomo una bocanada de aire contaminado y se metió de nuevo al avión para buscar algo que pueda ayudar. Intento mirar hacia el suelo para evitar el horror, pero era igual, todo tenia la marca del virus C en el. Simmons iba a pagar por esto.


	2. Reencuentro

Leon encontró un botiquín entreabierto y saco lo que vio menos contaminado. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta el olor a vomito y muerte se intensificaba, bajo la vista para no tropezarse y pudo distinguir una mano asomándose por debajo de la pila de cuerpos a menos de un metro de él. Saco su arma cuando escucho un murmullo humano.

- Por… favor. – decía lo que parecía la cabeza de un agente toda raspada al punto de llegar al hueso. – Mátame. Leon… Por favor. –

Leon se quedo en su lugar por un minuto, estiro su brazo y saco al pobre hombre de la pila de muertos, el agente jadeaba, tenía una barra de metal muy gruesa atravesada en su pierna izquierda y una cortada importante en su cuello. Lo puso en la posición más cómoda que se le ocurrió y agarro la pistola que había dejado en el piso.

- Gracias. Gracias. – decía el agente en una voz ahogada, se podían distinguir lagrimas por encima de la piel carcomida.

Kennedy aguantó la necesidad de llorar y puso el cañón de su pistola en la frente del agente, en un segundo la vida agonizante del hombre se había esfumado.

Sujetó de nuevo el desecho botiquín y cuando llego a la compuerta se tuvo que voltear hacia dentro de nuevo porque no pudo reprimir un grito ahogado en lágrimas, se sentó al lado del cuerpo del agente y respiro hondo varias veces, pensó en la misión, en Helena allá fuera, herida. Se dio un cachetazo y se prometió aguantar todo y soltarlo más tarde.

- Pensé que no vendrías. – dijo Helena fingiendo una sonrisa. – Estas bien? Tienes la cara algo roja. –

- Si, es que hay un olor muy fuerte ahí dentro. –

Él podía sentir a Harper aguantando las ganas de gritar en cuanto le tiro media botella de Vodka que había encontrado algo escondido en la cabina del piloto. La vendó en dos segundos pensando en nada más que en hacerla sentir mejor y hacia dónde irían ahora.

Ambos se pusieron dificultosamente en pie y dieron unos pasos intentando reconocer el lugar. El comunicador de Leon sonó.

- Leon!, están bien? No pude comunicarme con ustedes antes. –

- Si, tu querido jefe nos puso una trampa, el avión se vino abajo. Estamos de camino a Neo-Umbrella. –

- Por dios… - Ingrid se quedo callada un momento. – Bueno, ahora deben estar viendo que la ciudad también sufrió de un brote a gran escala. Hay miembros de la B.S.A.A intentando limpiar lo más posible la zona e ingresar también a las instalaciones de Neo-Umbrella, les aconsejaría que tomen la ruta sur y sigan un trayecto por la autopista principal hasta la salida de la zona industrial. Les enviare un mapa con el trayecto a seguir. –

- Bien, gracias. –

- De nada, y suerte. –

Leon recibió a los pocos segundos un mapa completo con las diferentes rutas que se podían tomar.

- Tenemos que conseguir transporte. – dijo Leon evaluando la pantalla del aparato.

- Si, por que no tomamos el subterráneo?. –

Leon sonrió por lo bajo, al menos la presencia de bromas los mantenían fuera de las sombras.

Tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas calles y gastarse un cargador completo cada uno hasta dar con un jeep en raro buen estado y con gasolina suficiente. Kennedy se puso al volante y Helena se dedicaba a apuntar y cuidar su herida.

Él no podía sacar de su cabeza la posibilidad de que todo se fuera al demonio, aunque lo experimentó más de una vez, ahora era diferente, el virus crecía de formas inimaginadas, Simmons estaba a una firma de borrar todo del mapa y tanto Leon como Helena podían morir en cualquier momento. Por primera vez él sintió un escalofrío diferente a todos, el escalofrío que le anunciaba su pronta extinción.

- Oh dios. – murmuro Helena lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Leon lo escuchara.

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver, en un tejado a lo lejos, un hombre siendo arrastrado por una criatura con alas como de mariposa. Momento, las alas le pertenecían a él, sus piernas parecen haber mutado en un par de alas monstruosas, y no solo pasaba ahí, en otros tejados, en las calles también. Que mierda estaba pasando?.

- Creo que es un buen momento para apretar el acelerador. – se dijo Leon.

Por fin llegaron a la autopista principal, estaban a una hora y media, tal vez dos, de su destino. Ahora las criaturas estaban a gran distancia y Helena pudo enfundar su arma y respirar un poco. Leon seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, tratando construir un plan y algún medio de escape por si todo salía mal. Paseó la vista por los costados de la autopista, el exceso de tecnología era evidente, lo que quedaba de las grandes pantallas en los edificios y anuncios era precioso, Leon se preguntaba cómo habría sido esta ciudad antes de la infección, la gente ocupada en sus negocios, las calles atestadas de codo a codo, la amabilidad de las personas y la variedad de cada negocio. Se refugió en esos pensamientos obligándose a calmarse cuando una gran, enorme bestia salida de las pesadillas mas trilladas de Umbrella se abalanzo desde las sombras aplastando la parte delantera del jeep y siguiendo su camino hacia una de las primeras zonas industriales. Leon presiono como más pudo el freno y ambos quedaron en shock hasta que el aullido de la bestia los despertó.

- Que mierda era eso?. – grito Helena.

- No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar. –

Con esto dicho Kennedy rezo para que el coche funcionara, este le respondió con un motor a medio quemarse, pero más que suficiente para llegar hasta donde el B.O.W había ido.

- Era mecánico, lo viste?, era enorme, tenía como… como una jaula en su espalda y brazos de metal. Dios, dios mío. – repetía Harper negando con la cabeza.

- Helena, mírame. – ella salió de su locura y lo miro fijo. – tienes que quedarte conmigo, no pierdas los estribos porque eso es lo que Umbrella y Simmons quieren. -

Ella asintió y ambos siguieron su camino.

Esa "cosa" como la llamaba Leon, saltaba de techo en techo, parecía tener muy en claro su objetivo, como si su único propósito en vida fuera buscar y destruir a esa entidad. Helena le iba indicando a Leon por donde ir mientras él esquivaba zombies y forzaba a más no poder el motor del pobre jeep que gritaba "basta".

Efectivamente el motor dijo basta y tuvieron que parar en una zona en construcción, justo donde habían perdido rastro del B.O.W.

- Lo ves?. –

- No, solo veo ventanas rotas y un par de zombies tras esa reja. – dijo Leon dándole un tiro a cada zombie. – te queda munición, verdad?. –

- Tengo este cargador a la mitad y uno más, tu?. –

- A este le quedan 5 balas y tengo algunas balas sueltas en el bolsillo. –

Llegaron hasta casi el centro del lugar, el cual estaba rodeado de algunos edificios algo derruidos y varias rejas y maquinaria pesada, pero más allá de eso, no había rastros del monstruo. Los dos enfundaron sus armas y siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon que alguien gritaba el nombre de Leon.

- Sherry?. – dijo Kennedy corriendo hacia ella. – que haces aquí?. –

- Estoy en protección de testigos. –

- Sí, me dijeron que estabas trabajando como agente. –

- Ustedes que hacen aquí?. –

- Estamos buscando a un hombre llamado Simmons, creemos que él es el responsable de todo esto. –

- Eso… eso es imposible, yo trabajo para él. –

- Debes decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo. – Leon se acerco pero el acompañante de ella le dio un empujón. Leon estaba a un gesto de sacar su arma.

- No deberías estar hablando con él. No era que tenias que protegerme?. – dijo Jake algo sacado de sus casillas.

- Confío en él. Él salvo mi vida en Raccoon City. –

Leon le estaba propinando una mirada poderosa a Jake, no le gustaba un pelo ese muchacho, pero pronto los pensamientos se borraron cuando Helena diviso al B.O.W arrojando un tubo de concreto hacia ellos.

- Cuidado!. – grito Leon inclinándose hacia Sherry, sintiendo como la estaba por perder delante de sus ojos.

Jake la salvo del golpe y Leon reacciono a segundos de convertirse en puré. Esa cosa había vuelto y todos se obligaron a dejar las diferencias de lado para luchar contra él.

- Ya te acostumbraras a esto. – le dijo Leon a Jake.

Jake largo una carcajada sarcástica para sí mismo y ambos sacaron su arma apuntando contra esa cosa.

El Ustanak, como había aclarado Sherry momentos antes, se lanzo con una embestida hacia el joven de cabello rojizo, todos le dispararon, pero no sabían dónde estaba su punto débil. Helena y Sherry se pusieron cada una en una punta del recinto y dispararon como pudieron, Jake aprovechando que el monstruo lo había agarrado, le clavo un cuchillo de combate en la nuca, pero eso solo hizo enfadar más al Ustanak. Leon corrió buscando algo con que improvisar, encontró unos tanques de gas propano. Él le grito a la bestia, mientras le daba unos certeros disparos a la cabeza, para atraerlo. Jake ya se había zafado de él, y las chicas intentaban ayudar en el plan de Leon.

- Hay barriles allá también!. – exclamo Leon. – Cuando se terminen acá, atráelos a tu lado!. –

- Entendido!. – dijo Jake.

Explosiones aquí y allá decoraban el cielo nocturno, pero parecían no tener efecto en el B.O.W, a Muller no le costó nada atraerlo y todos contribuyeron con los fuegos artificiales, pero solo lograron destruir la jaula de su espalda y parte de su brazo derecho.

Leon intentaba registrar al Ustanak para ver qué punto débil podía tener, hasta que lo vio, justo en la espalda, no lo había notado antes por que la jaula lo cubría, pero ahora lo veía claro como el agua. Tenía una gran y supurante plaga en la espalda, muy parecida a la del Garrador. Bellos recuerdos de viejas misiones.

- Plaga!. – grito señalando su espalda, pero por mas que le disparaban, parecía solo hacerle cosquillas al gigante mecánico.

Sherry y Jake tenían munición, Helena tenía menos de la mitad de un cargador y Leon se había quedado vacío. Solo tenía su cuchillo de combate y una mente rápida.

El Ustanak volvió a sujetar a Jake, esta vez no parecía soltarlo y Muller no se podía zafar, el monstruo estaba enfadado y ya no había vueltas con eso. Leon pudo ver como del brazo del Ustanak salían una serie de jeringas tan largas como la pierna de un hombre adulto.

Sherry grito desgarradoramente, a Sherry le importaba mucho Jake y cuando acabe con él seguirá con el resto. No podía permitirlo, no iba a hacerlo. Leon tomo carrera y aprovecho la pared que tenía detrás el Ustanak para hacer un movimiento de parkour y agarrarlo por la espalda.

La bestia gritaba totalmente enojada y en un vistazo Jake vio como Leon le clavaba su cuchillo una y otra vez en la plaga de la espalda. El Ustanak dejo caer a Muller, camino unos pasos, pero no se desplomo, tomo a Leon del cuerpo y lo arrojo lo más lejos que pudo como si fuera un pedazo de basura.

Todos quedaron fríos mientras veían el cuerpo atravesar una gran distancia y romper por completo el vidrio de un edificio así desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Ustanak se rindió y cayó de un golpe.

Sherry no se quedo a ver morir al monstruo, salió disparada a buscar a Leon.


	3. Dolor y Tragedia

Estaba respirando, muy forzadamente, no sabía ni donde estaba o quién era, apenas podía distinguir el suelo de madera bajo su cuerpo maltrecho. Al atravesar el vidrio, se le clavaron muchos pedazos de él en la espalda, en el abdomen, y un poco en una pierna, el golpe obligo a varias piezas de vidrio a fijarse en su piel, aparte de causarle una contusión muy severa. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado y presentaba una marca de corte en el parpado, el otro lo tenía abierto, estaba lloroso y rojo. Sentia su boca con un gusto metálico y su nariz se sentía ahogada por tanta sangre brotando de ella, pronto sus oídos comenzaron a producir el mismo líquido carmesí. Su mente era una bruma muy espesa que solo le recordaba el movimiento de respirar.

Chris y Piers escucharon el estruendo en la otra habitación, habían llegado allí cuando un grupo de J'Avos los acorralo y no tuvieron otra opción. Chris le indico a su compañero que le cubriera la espalda, pero cuando abrieron la puerta no vieron nada, o eso creían.

- Señor… - dijo Piers aterrado.

- Por dios santo, Leon? –

Kennedy contesto con una respiración entrecortada, de seguro reconoció la voz del hermano de Claire, pero no podía comunicarlo.

Los hombres iluminaron la zona donde cayó el rubio, había un rastro de sangre y una montaña de vidrios rotos. No querían moverlo por miedo a empeorar las cosas, pero tenían que ver como estaba y si podían ayudarlo.

Chris alzo a Leon de los hombros y Piers tomo sus piernas, la sangre parecía seguirlos en el trayecto al escritorio de madera tallada de la espaciosa oficina. Ambos lo sentaron con cuidado tratando de no presionar los pedazos de vidrio en él.

- Leon, Leon me escuchas?. – susurro Chris mientras apoyaba la cabeza del agente en su hombro, pero no logro una respuesta de él.

- Qué carajo le habrá pasado?. –

- No tengo idea, pero no es momento de concentrarse en eso. –

Piers le indico a su capitán que alzara los brazos de Kennedy mientras le quitaba la parte superior de la ropa, la misma estaba pegada y arranco varios pedazos de vidrio con él, pero el dolor no parecía ser un factor muy relevante en la cabeza de Leon.

Nivans se dedico a sacar vidrio por vidrio con una pinza o con los dedos mientras Chris mantenía al agente sentado en un abrazo incomodo. Cuando hubo terminado, lo acostaron para extraer los pedazos de su abdomen.

- Sobrevivirá?. – se pregunto Chris.

- Leon!. –

Un grupo de tres personas aparecieron apuntando a Chris y Piers mientras estos ayudaban a Leon.

- Que le están haciendo!?. – dijo Sherry demandante y asustada.

- Lo estamos ayudando. – aseguró Chris. – Ustedes conocen a Kennedy?. –

De inmediato todos bajaron sus armas, esos extraños conocían de alguna forma a su amigo y no había intención de seguir postergando la curación de él.

Mientras Piers y Helena cubrían las heridas, cada uno contó una versión resumida de su historia. Chris sintió una oleada de felicidad por saber que la Sherry de la que tanto hablaba su hermana estaba viva y había crecido para combatir a Umbrella.

- She – Sherry… - suspiro Leon muy por lo bajo.

- Leon, - ella se puso junto a él, tomándolo de la mano la cual estaba helada e intento no llorar. – vas a estar bien, te vas a poner bien. -

- Lo dudo. – dijo derribando las esperanzas de todos los presentes. – Al menos llegue a verte una vez más, es… es una lástima no, no habernos reunido los tres. – Leon sentía como cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza, la cual sentía como si alguien se la estuviera presionando con un aparato de tortura medieval.

- Nos reuniremos con Claire después de esto, - le sonrió. - por favor no te rindas. – Sherry ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas y termino derramando un río sobre el brazo de Leon.

Él siguió respirando entrecortado, casi ahogándose en su propia sangre y deseando llorar a más no poder, pero estaba muy agotado, lo único que quería era dormir una larga siesta, pero sabía que si lo hacía podría jamás despertar, y ese sentimiento lo golpeo en el pecho haciéndolo sentir todo el dolor que reprimió junto soltándolo en un grito desgarrador.

La sangre que había detenido su camino ahora salía a borbotones y aunque todos intentaron detenerla estaba claro que no iba a cesar.

- Leon, Leon por favor, no te mueras!, por favor. – Lloraba Sherry.

Helena sentía la culpa recaer en si misma de nuevo, una persona tan completa como Leon, un luchador incansable, estaba por perder la guerra contra el bio-terrorismo por ella, igual que como perdió a su hermana. Esto no podía ser verdad.

Jake intentaba consolar a Sherry quien no paraba de empapar su hombro, esa persona salvo su vida y ahora estaba muriendo por ello, estaba pagando el precio por ayudar al hijo de Albert Wesker?.

Piers presionaba las heridas del agente mientras este tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás con dolor, no podía dejar que esa persona muriera, el escuchó historias sobre él en la B.S.A.A, allá es casi una norma leer el famoso reporte Kennedy, y no podía dejar a esa leyenda ir.

Chris cubría la parte posterior de la cabeza de Leon y veía en primer plano el dolor intensificándose en su mirada y la vida escapándose de sus dedos. Otro hombre caído bajo vigilancia de Redfield, y aunque no era alguien de su unidad era alguien demasiado importante en la vida de su hermana, por años ellos dos se dedicaron a ignorar ese amor que se tenían mutuamente y ahora la única oportunidad de felicidad de Claire se estaba muriendo frente a él.

Todos tenían la sangre de Leon en sus manos, todos se sentían culpables y esa culpa, aunque no lo supieran ahora, los mantendría juntos hasta el final de la línea.

- Yo… - susurro Kennedy. – lo siento. No pude concretar la misión. Siento… haberles fallado. –

- No lo hiciste. – comenzó Helena. – nos salvaste la vida, nos diste un camino a seguir, gracias a ti estamos aquí, luchando por una causa justa. –

Leon sonrió un poco tras el manto de dolor que lo cubría, Sherry volvió a sostener su mano y los demás lo rodeaban. Se sentía un fracaso no ver esto hasta el final, pero al menos había cambiado algo. Simmons iba a pagar de una forma u otra y Umbrella algún día se derrumbaría.

Lamentaba tanto, había tanta gente que quería ver, de la que quería despedirse, volvió a llorar involuntariamente cuando recordó a Claire, como nunca jamás le dijo lo que sentía en verdad por ella. Dolía agonizar y no quería hacerlo, pero ya no podía revertir eso.

- Estoy cansado. – sentenció entrecerrando sus ojos. Todos aguantaron la respiración, todos querían taparse los oídos y hacer de cuenta de que no estaba pasando. Sherry seguía llorando, se había deshidratado de tanto llanto, pero no podía parar, el era su salvador, el que la cuido después de Raccoon, él se estaba yendo, así como así de su vida, igual que su madre y su padre. – Lo siento. – susurro Leon apretando un poco la mano de Sherry.

La habitación quedó en silencio, todos mirándolo fijo, hasta que la mano que sostenía la de Sherry cayo rendida y el color se le fue difuminando del cuerpo.

Sherry grito llorando, abrazando a Leon, mientras sus ojos azul claro seguían abiertos, ya sin vida, pero aun observando a la triste niña, como todavía cuidándola.

Helena lloraba acariciando la cabeza de Leon con cuidado, Chris, Piers y Jake solo se quedaron ahí, quietos en su lugar, todavía procesando la escena actual.

* * *

_Desde las sombras dos figuras descansaban calladas, una mujer asiática y un muchacho de cabellos rubios se miraron mutuamente, el agente había caído. Era hora de un reemplazo._


	4. Sed de venganza

Pasaron unos largos y eternos minutos hasta que el sonido centellante del comunicador de Leon saco a todos de su pena. Helena metió la mano en la camisa de Kennedy, que yacía en el suelo envuelta en sangre y sudor. Se limpio un poco la cara cuando apareció Hunnigan en pantalla.

- Harper, que haces con el comunicador de Leon?. Paso algo?. – dijo esto último con un gran temor bajo su pecho.

- Si… Ingrid. Leon… Leon acaba de fallecer. –

La agente se quedo helada, se podía notar como su piel palidecía y su corazón parecía haberse tomado una larga pausa. Por más que intentaba no había palabra coherente saliendo de sus blancos labios.

- Había un B.O.W – siguió Helena. – Leon logro matarlo antes de que acabara con todos nosotros, pero esa cosa, ese Ustanak, lo… lo arrojo hacia un edificio. Lo hizo pedazos. – estaba por llorar de nuevo cuando volteo a ver el rostro inerte de su compañero, pero no quiso derrumbarse frente a la asustada Hunnigan.

- Esto no puede ser verdad. No, no es posible. – Ingrid comenzó a lagrimear, nunca creyó que iría a escuchar esa noticia a través del teléfono.

Helena sabia que una imagen cruda despertaría a la agente, así que acerco la cámara del aparato hacia una distancia prudente del cuerpo de Leon. Apenas volvió a mirar la pantalla vio como Hunnigan se sujetaba el rostro rompiendo en llanto.

- Vamos Ingrid, la misión continúa con o sin Kennedy. No podemos dejar que Umbrella acabe con lo poco que nos queda de cordura. –

- Tienes razón. – dijo luego de una corta pausa.

- Lo aprendí de él. – sonrió un poco por lo bajo, recordando los pocos momentos vividos con el agente. – Iré con unos soldados de la B.S.A.A hasta Neo-Umbrella y si llego me comunicare a la brevedad contigo. –

- Correcto. Helena, ten mucho cuidado y suerte. –

- Gracias, aguanta ahí. –

Apenas la figura de Harper se borro del monitor, Ingrid respiro hondo y las lagrimas volvieron en cuanto vio entre las ultimas comunicaciones, la de Leon hacia solo unas horas. La sonrisa de su amigo apareció en su mente, las conversaciones, las pocas citas o pseudo-citas que tuvieron y los buenos momentos. Ella apretó un puño con furia, todos y cada uno de los responsables caerían, empezando con Simmons.

Chris le dio la última mirada a Leon, reprimiendo un par de lágrimas paso una mano por sus ojos cerrándoselos y tapo al agente con una vieja cortina roja que se encontraba doblada y relativamente limpia en uno de los armarios de la oficina. Sherry no quería dejar de abrazar a ese cuerpo sin vida, pero Jake supo contenerla.

- Hay que continuar. – exclamo Helena revisando su escasa munición.

- Ten. – le dijo Piers pasándole un par de cargadores y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Birkin despacio saco su cabeza de su escondite en el hombro de Jake, limpiándose un poco con la manga de su camisa desenfundo su arma y pronto se sintió lista para una batalla más. Chris seguía al lado de Kennedy, nadie estaba mentalmente preparado para esto y lo que lograrían con toda esa furia juntándose sería desastroso, aunque había que ser realista, solo ellos sabían quien había causado todo y solo eso bastaba.

Cada uno iba saliendo de la habitación tomándose su tiempo para voltear y darle un último adiós a Leon, "van a pagar" era el pensamiento popular.

Corrió con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, los J'Avos eran malditamente rápidos y cuando no le quedo munición, arrojo su arma desesperado a uno de ellos. Tenía un cuchillo que le había sacado al cadáver de un soldado, pero no sabía usarlo, apenas había recibido entrenamiento en armas y no era nada bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, solo contaba con buenos reflejos y una tonelada de suerte.

- Mierda. – se dijo cuando llego a los pies de un edificio y la puerta estaba cerrada. – mierda, mierda!... ábrete maldita!. –

Uno de ellos estaba cerca, tal vez a un metro de sus pies, le quedaba solo un ala y revoloteaba dibujando círculos deformes en el aire. Cerró los ojos un instante y se dijo _"al carajo, si me muero, no moriré como un cobarde"._ Le pego una patada en el estomago al J'Avo y salió pitando. Dio un vistazo atrás, había como cuatro más de esas cosas pero estaban lejos y justo se encontró con otro edificio al cruzar la calle. Ni siquiera tuvo que intentar abrir la puerta por que los vidrios en esta ya estaban rotos.

- Jaja!, ahora que van a hacer, eh?. – dijo hacia las bestias mientras veía que se lastimaban gravemente intentando atravesar los vidrios rotos. – soy invencible!, in-ven-ci… auch. –

El cachetazo de Ada lo puso en su lugar.

- No eres invencible. – murmuro mientras montaba un cargador en la cámara de su uzi. – eres un idiota con suerte, y se te está empezando a acabar. Trajiste las muestras?. –

El joven rubio asintió con una sonrisa mientras del bolsillo de su saco negro saco tres ampollas de vidrio con líquidos de diferentes colores opacos dentro.

- Buen chico, es mejor que nos vayamos. –

Ella le tendió un 9 mm. y siguieron su camino hacia la azotea, donde se supone que los esperaba su helicóptero de escape.

Chris sujeto una de las alas del monstruo y se la arranco, estaba furioso, no solo quería matar a esas cosas, quería ver que sufrieran. Los demás estaban en algo parecido, Piers y Helena hacían equipo contra un grupo de cerberus, Jake luchaba a mano limpia contra un par de zombies y Sherry ya había matado a varios J'Avos pero le quedaba solo uno más. Estaban no tan lejos de su objetivo. Habían arribado a la cuidad que le sigue a la zona industrial, básicamente era un barrio lleno de edificios con oficinas, no había tantas tiendas pero si muchos "clientes". Al menos estaban cerca y eso era un alivio.

- Que hace un helicóptero aquí?. – grito Helena por sobre el ruido de los enemigos y de las aspas del armatoste. – es de la B.S.A.A?.

- No, los nuestros no tienen ese color… se dirige a un edificio!. – dijo Piers mientras le propinaba una patada a uno de los perros.

- Todos hacia aquel edificio!. – vocifero Chris terminando los pensamientos de Nivans.

Sherry respiro aliviada unos segundos cuando planto sus pies en la suave alfombra del recinto, los chicos se preocupaban por tapar las pocas entradas y Helena buscaba su posición en el radar.

- No estamos lejos. – dijo Harper y Sherry sintió una mezcla entre alivio, cansancio y miedo.

Cuando los demás terminaron de decorar el frente con muebles, las chicas ya habían encontrado un ascensor funcional. Nadie estaba muy seguro de si usarlo o no, pero no podían contar con el beneficio de la duda.

Todos apoyaban su mirada en los números de los pisos, la música de ambiente no ayudaba en su nerviosismo, para colmo esos minutos encerrados en sus pensamientos solo les hacia recordar a Kennedy. El timbre del último piso sonó, solo se podía acceder a la azotea por escalera pero no era mucho tramo, aunque a los empleados no les gusto mucho la intrusión en su junta.

- Escuchas eso?. –

- Si, cambio de planes. - dijo Ada asomando un poco su cabeza fuera de la sala de descanso donde estaban.

Los dos tomaron el ala sur del piso, se estaban alejando de su escape y si tardaban más corrían el riesgo de que el piloto decidiera irse. Los pasos se escuchaban cerca, parece que los intrusos eran varios y venían siguiéndole la pista.

Chris y Sherry se encontraban huyendo de un grupo de zombies, estos eran veloces y uno le había arrancado el arma a Redfield, Birkin estaba teniendo algunos problemas técnicos con su cargador trabándose. Jake, Piers y Helena estaban a dos escalones del techo, mientras Harper limpiaba el camino, los otros dos pateaban la puerta intentando abrirla.

- Vamos!. – dijo Piers tomando a Helena de un brazo.

Cerraron y bloquearon la puerta, se agacharon tratando de que los integrantes del helicóptero no los divisaran. Parece que estos seguían en espera de quien sea que estuviesen esperando.

Los aullidos de hambre se hacían cercanos, pero Ada seguía negándose a disparar, él ya estaba cansado, con hambre, con sed, y con ganas de ver alguna película. Se notaba a la legua que él no estaba acostumbrado a este estilo de misiones, no era un mercenario, no era un espía, era simplemente un genio ladrón, solo eso y ni siquiera entendía porque Wong lo quería ahí.

- Alto!. –

Un hombre con una voz muy grave los aprisiono a ambos, este les indico que tiraran sus armas, el rubio lo hizo pero Ada era demasiado inteligente como para que un simple soldaducho la detuviese.

- Baja tu arma o no me dejaras otra opción. – y era cierto, Redfield ya no estaba para bromas. Sherry le había prestado su arma cuando este se la saco de las manos.

La espía rio secamente, bajo su arma y apenas los otros dos dieron unos pasos, con un rápido movimiento saco su cuchillo y tomo al rubio por el cuello.

- No puede ser… -

Tanto Sherry como Chris quedaron pasmados cuando vieron el regalito que tenia Ada en sus manos.

- Ahora, serian tan amables de bajar el arma?. – dijo Wong con toda la altanería del mundo.

- Qué diablos haces?. –susurro el rubio, sin una pizca de idea de lo que pasaba o de porque los soldados lo miraban así.

Sherry le dio un pequeño codazo a Chris, indicándole que hiciera lo que la asiática les pedía, Redfield respondió soltando el arma dejando que se desplomara ruidosamente ante el extraño silencioso ambiente.

- Toma el arma, tómala. – dijo Ada todavía sosteniendo al muchacho.

- No, no entiendo que es lo que haces, déjame ir. –

- Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. –

Wong empujo al rubio hacia Sherry y Chris, abriendo una leve cortada en su cuello. Ambos se aferraron a él, no importándoles si Ada escapaba de ellos.

- No me maten, yo… yo ni trabajo con ella, es que… - él se detuvo cuando noto lo lloroso en los ojos de la chica. – que pasa con ustedes?. –

- Necesitamos saber quién eres. – dijo Redfield sosteniéndolo por los hombros, con una profunda mirada de tristeza.

- Me llamo Scott, Scott Wesker. –

Ada corrió esquivando a los muertos que salían de la nada, se maldijo a si misma varias veces por dejar su arma atrás, pero al menos el escape estaba cerca.

- Señorita Wong. – sonó su radio llamando con él a varios zombies próximos a ella.

- Qué pasa?. – dijo fastidiada continuando con su carrera.

- Hay agentes en la azotea, tuvimos que irnos y tomar otra ruta. –

- Que otra…? -

Las luces potentes del helicóptero dejaron a la espía cegada por un momento, esta se agacho justo cuando vio que el piloto comenzaba a destruir los vidrios del gran ventanal, dándole paso a su huída.


	5. Una rubia confusion

La campana del teléfono resonaba por todo el departamento, la hermosa pelirroja justo estaba teniendo una riña con el secador de pelo, pero llego justo cuando el contestador comenzó a hablar.

- hola, haz contactado al celular de Claire Redfield, ahora no puedo contestarte, pero deja tu mensaje y te llamare a la brevedad. –

- Claire, soy Hunnigan, cuando puedas llámame, necesito… –

- Hola?. – dijo Claire preocupada. – Que sucede?. –

- Oh, hola. No quisiera decirte esto por teléfono, pero estoy en medio de una misión y no puedo hablarte en persona. Mira, hace un par de días Leon tuvo un evento con el presidente Benford, allí fue donde… -

- Se lo que paso allí Ingrid, no entiendo a lo que vas con esto. –

- A lo que voy… - trago saliva. – es que él y su compañera tuvieron un percance cuando se encontraron con una bestia llamada Ustanak, quien perseguía a Sherry Birkin y su protegido, Jake Muller. Leon le salvo la vida a ellos cuando enfrento al monstruo, pero… -

- Pero qué?. – el tono de voz de Claire era irregular, se notaba la desesperación en su voz.

- Él se sacrifico, Claire. Helena, su compañera, me comunico hace unos minutos el fallecimiento de Leon. Lo siento mucho… Claire?, sigues ahí? –

- Si… yo, si. – su corazón no podía aguantar el golpe que le habían dado, quería llorar, quiera romper todo, estaba triste, furiosa, nerviosa, parecía un cóctel de emociones a punto de estallar, hasta que supo contener la ansiedad. – Como están los demás?. –

- Hasta ahora, vivos. –

- Dime su posición. –

- Claire, sabes que no puedo… -

- Es lo único que te pido Ingrid, como amiga. –

Helena, Piers y Jake pegaban tiros a lo bobo en un intento de bajar el ridículamente enorme helicóptero, obviamente sin resultados.

- Era la perra verdad?. – dijo Muller aun observando cómo se alejaba la espía de la bufanda roja.

- Creo que sí. – respondió Harper.

- Vamos hay que buscar al capitán y a Birkin. –

Nivans tomo la delantera, a este punto la munición ya no era algo que se regeneraba sola y debían actuar de forma más directa contra los no-muertos, al menos de eso se preocupaban los chicos, Helena mientras tanto intentaba recuperar alguna señal para localizar más rápido al resto del equipo.

La forma en la que los tres entraban y limpiaban un cuarto era impecable, al usar armas blancas los enemigos no los detectaban por el sonido, pero aun tenían ese gran sentido del olfato que incrementaba al encontrarse con un ser vivo. Harper y Nivans se complementaban con velocidad y fuerza, y Muller tenía lo que podríamos llamar "la herencia de papi" lo que hacía que no requiriera armas de ningún tipo, al menos contra esta especie de adversario no.

Chris soltó al joven por inercia y cruzo una mirada repleta de duda con Sherry. Este tal Scott Wesker era como una copia rejuvenecida de Leon, con un tono de pelo un poco más claro, ojos grises casi azulados y hasta un gusto de ropa similar al difunto agente. La pregunta por excelencia era, quien es él? y que hace aquí?, pero más que nada, que demonios hacia con Ada Wong?.

- Miren, no sé qué pasa aquí, pero a cambio de que no me maten puedo ayudarlos en lo que sea que estén haciendo. – decía Scott alzando un poco los brazos como indirectamente diciendo "no estoy armado".

- No vamos a matarte. – por fin hablo Sherry. – y quieras o no vendrás con nosotros. – las palabras en ella eran fuertes.

- Como ustedes digan. De todos modos ya estaba cansado de trabajar para ese viejo asqueroso de Simmons. –

Chris deseaba haber tenido un vaso de agua para poder tomar de él y escupirlo.

- De que hablas?. –

- Hable de mas verdad?. – dijo en voz alta lo que debería haber dicho en voz baja. – pues sí, Simmons. Desde hace unos años trabajo para él, robando cosas que poco me interesan, más que nada lo hago por la paga. En ese aspecto sí que me arrepiento no haber seguido en Neo-Umbrella. –

Ahora Sherry deseaba tener ese vaso.

Tenían al personaje más directo de todos en sus manos, no solo eso, tenían la solución al problema justo en sus narices. Si es que hacen el último tramo hasta Umbrella, esta misión desde el vamos sería un éxito. Pero también había que pensar el lado negativo, si los superiores del muchacho averiguaban la verdad, estarían poniendo en riesgo su vida y eso significaría ver a otro Leon morir.

- Ya puedo agarrar mi arma?. – dijo Scott algo fastidiado.

Piers cerró la puerta de la sala de juntas con toda la delicadeza del mundo, por fin el área estaba limpia de esas cosas y tenían tiempo de un respiro.

- Tengo su posición. – comenzó Helena. – están… -

- Shh. – la callo Jake. – vengan, no hagan ruido. –

Piers y Harper se sumaron al pelirrojo quien observaba por el rabillo de la puerta contraria a la anterior, lo que parecían las figuras de Chris y Sherry siendo atacadas por un tipo rubio. Muller abrió de un sopetón la puerta golpeando a sus compañeros y saco su 9mm apuntando contra la figura armada.

- Tira el arma!. – dijo Jake casi sin querer escuchar la respuesta, estaba a segundos de arremeter contra Scott cuando Sherry le bajo el arma.

Decir que el rubio estaba pálido era poco, este ya había vuelto a arrojar su arma y casi cae redondo al piso del susto. Creo que estaba teniendo un mal día. Otras dos personas se sumaron al festival de gente en aquel pasillo mal iluminado, Chris y Sherry no explicaron nada, lo cual no era necesario, con que los demás viesen la cara del chico era suficiente.

Todo el grupo bajo hasta el nivel de la calle, aun confundidos por la llegada de Scott, su destino estaba muy cercano pero no habían pensado como llegar sin ser detectados, porque era un poco obvio que un manojo de personas armadas no iba a ir Umbrella exactamente para festejar el año nuevo Chino.

- Si me dejan ofrecer mi opinión… - dijo Scott levantando un dedo con ingenuidad. – hay varias formas de ingresar a las instalaciones y que ustedes estén seguros. – había varias cejas levantadas entre el grupo. – pero la más viable es a través del alcantarillado. –

Helena exhalo una gran cantidad de aire, el alcantarillado, uno de los escenarios que vivió con Kennedy antes del desastre.

Thompson por tercera vez registro su mochila, el movimiento de sacar y volver a poner cargadores, el botiquín, un cuchillo de combate y un P.D.A extra, era mecánico, como si ese gesto que ni siquiera le estaba prestando la mínima atención le sacara la voz y el rostro de Leon de la mente. Se notaba en lo rojo de sus ojos que había sufrido por la muerte de su mejor amigo, al igual que Claire, que seguía dándole indicaciones al piloto de la aeronave designada por Hunnigan. Para su suerte, ellos estaban compartiendo un tiempo en el sur de Rusia (del lado asiático) por algunas tareas diplomáticas. Estaban a pocas horas de su venganza contra Neo-Umbrella, Simmons y cualquier otro que se metiese en el camino.

- Estas listo?. – murmuro Redfield apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Ark.

Se lo podía leer en sus rostros. Iban a pagar.


	6. Preludio al fin

La escasa luz que les proporcionaban las linternas portables apenas si llegaba a cubrir el ancho de las catacumbas acuáticas. Los tres hombres estaban al frente, limpiando el camino con sus armas y marcando un trayecto con la única iluminación que tenían. Las chicas y Scott estaban más atrás, el chico se mostraba un poco nervioso, con su nariz tapada con asco y una expresión que no recordaría a ningún Leon.

- Que se supone que tienen contra Umbrella de todos modos?. – pregunto el rubio a la chica más cercana, Sherry.

- Debe ser una broma. – susurro mirándolo con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, si se eso de las armas Bio- . – se detuvo un momento cuando creyó escuchar algo. – Orgánicas. Pero para hacer esto tienen que tener algún asunto más cercano con la empresa. –

- Aparte de que nos hizo vivir un infierno?. – replico Helena aun mirando su PDA. - de que asesinaron millones de personas en todo el mundo y nos empujaron al borde de la desesperación?. –

- Si, aparte de eso. – dijo Scott algo intrigado, porque el sabia que esto era una venganza personal, que esto era cruzar cualquier limite delimitado por un sobreviviente de Raccoon, Tall Oaks u otra ciudad en llamas.

- Leon Kennedy. – menciono secamente Harper. – creo que él fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- Por que? Que hizo?. –

- Que le hicieron dirás. – murmuro Sherry intentando reprimir una lagrima.

Thompson esprintaba esquivando no muertos casi como una máquina, la basura de una corporación era lo que menos le importaba en este instante. Solo lo guiaba el mapa que se había dibujado en la mente y la furia y el dolor entremezclados. Se escuchaban disparos cada vez más cerca, parece que Claire estaba desquitando algunas balas contra un par de J'Avos indefensos, ya había gastado un cargador entero y las bestias habían fallecido hacia medio cargador atrás. Ark tomo un gran respiro después de su correteada mirando la escena, tomo a Claire de un hombro y le bajo el arma, era suficiente.

- No es con ellos esto Claire. – dijo Thompson mirando la convulsión del último J'Avo.

Ella asintió, estaban tan cerca, les faltaban pocos kilómetros y no podían tentar mas a la cordura, tenían que continuar.

William seguía sentado, fatigado y aburrido, observando los monitores en ese salón asquerosamente oscuro, ya casi ni le prestaba atención a las pantallas no porque no le interesara sino porque ya habían pasado días desde la última vez que hablo con su hermano y se sentía algo solo. Suspiro tirando una mecha de su cabello negro hacia atrás y sacudió su cabeza intentado evitar la preocupación, se obligo a quedarse sentado, se forzó mentalmente, pero no pudo. Se paro y fue a buscar al superior, Simmons, quien lo había recluido en esa sala para entretenerlo con algo mientras su hermano no estaba, pero por mas gesto amable que fuera no se puede pretender que uno se puede librar del capitán de la subsidiaria China de Red Umbrella por mucho.

- Qué te pasa?. – pregunto Sherry como a la cuarta vez que Scott se daba vuelta asustado.

- No escuchas eso?. –

- Escuchar qué?. –

Scott le hizo gesto de que guardara silencio y un par de minutos después ella también lo escucho, era como un chillido, mínimo, que resonaba por el nivel del suelo. Rió un poco por lo bajo cuando con el brillo de su linterna diviso el problema, una rata, marrón clarita, toda roñosa con los regalitos del alcantarillado y bastante linda a pesar de eso. Parece que el movimiento de tanta gente alerto al roedor y ahora los seguía de forma juguetona.

- Ahí tienes a tu monstruo. – dijo apuntando al piso. – Scott?. –

- Esta aquí. – dijo Helena mientras tenia al rubio colgando del brazo.

Sherry estaba demasiado tentada de agarrar a la ratita y ponérsela en la cara a Scott, pero pronto la sonrisa se le fue desdibujando, cuando se dio cuenta que esto no era un juego, que no podía dejarse llevar por alguien que le recordaba a su protector y que esto podía pasar de la risa al llanto en cualquier minuto. Pero luego el constante movimiento de la linterna la despertó de su fuero interno para después oír el grito de Chris mientras ordenaba que retrocedieran.

Claire sujeto a Ark con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza para romper en un profundo y doloroso llanto. Thompson apenas notaba las desgarradoras lágrimas de Redfield haciendo una laguna en el piso, todo lo que veía era ese bulto rojo que había destapado con temor. Era él, no había una duda en el universo infinito. Su mejor amigo residía ya sin vida enfrente suyo, sus ojos entre abiertos, su boca seca y manchada en sangre, su cara raspada y cortada y… y, ya no podía más. Ark respondió por fin al abrazo de la pelirroja, se sentaron en el piso cuando sintieron que sus piernas no respondían, estaban temblando como papeles agarrados por la brisa, ambos intentaron levantarse y resistir el dolor para luchar pero su cuerpo no lo permitía. Tuvieron que liberar todo resto de pena antes de poder continuar.

Ark seguía sin creerlo.

- Todos atrás!. –

Exclamo Chris tirando una granada, pero esto no hizo efecto en el cuerpo de la criatura, una que ya tenía asimilada desde hace mucho y creía jamás volver a ver. El cocodrilo movía la cola desesperado rompiendo grandes trozos de pared y abría las fauces en un intento de alcanzar su rápida comida, Sherry se puso al lado de Chris, ella también conocía al animalito de cerca.

Helena y Piers le llenaban la boca al lagarto gigante con todo lo que tenían, Jake tomo un par de cuchillos y con los movimientos heredados por papi pudo llegar al viscoso y duro lomo de la criatura, pudo encajar uno de los filos en medio de unas vertebras confundiendo al animal antes de que pegara un coletazo y lo tirara lejos. Sherry corrió hasta él cuando noto que necesitaba una dosis, Chris llamo a todos y estos se alinearon en fila apuntando a la bestia, el reptil se vio decorado en cuestión de minutos con más de 5 cargadores y dos pares de granadas, se le cayó una de las mandíbulas y quedo ciego, pero el animal seguía luchando o sufriendo por lo que se veía. Jake se atrevió a adelantársele al cocodrilo, hizo carrera y con el cuchillo que le quedaba, le ensarto el cerebro a través del pedazo que le quedaba de boca.

William sintió un escalofrío cuando Simmons le comunico de la forma más seca que su hermano estaba en una misión de alto rango con la señorita Wong. Él no era de sentir escalofríos y compartía una gran conexión con su hermano aunque no creyera en esas sandeces. Simmons le advirtió que no debía interferir en el asunto y que no se preocupara, que Scott estaría bien. Algo le olía a gato encerrado.

Claire y Ark llegaron a las cansadas a la enrejada entrada del alcantarillado.

- Esto fue abierto. – mencionó Claire.

- Ya averiguaremos quien fue. – dijo Ark recargando su arma.


	7. Amargo final

- Si ya terminaron con eso… - grito Scott desde una gran distancia detrás del caído animal. – encontré un panel!. –

El chico casi sin darle importancia si los demás venían o no, se dispuso a abrir la gran tapa de hierro hasta que la luz cegadora de la pantalla le dio paso a ingresar el ridículamente largo código. Chris pudo sentir la leve vibración del suelo conjunto de la porquería flotante que se movía formando grandes ondas sucias, se aferro un poco a su arma dando un suspiro cuando Scott indico a todos que retrocedieran unos pasos.

Un mar pestilente y viscoso comenzó a bajar como catarata conforme subía un as de iluminación y un extraño olor a limpieza alivio el dolor de nariz de todos, Scott saco por fin su arma y entro en el estrecho ascensor a verificar algo, luego volvió a salir en un estado completamente serio.

- No hay cámaras por suerte, el ascensor es chico pero aguantara el peso de todos, no conviene entrar de a turnos si es lo que piensan. – Sherry y Helena sentían como cada palabra salía de su boca con la seguridad de Leon.

- Bien, que las chicas se queden lo más atrás que puedan, tu Scott iras al frente y nosotros te cubriremos. – indico Chris al equipo.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, Scott entro de último, todavía sosteniendo la pistola y pensando que esta situación era horrendamente familiar.

Claire ya había enfundado su arma, tenía una linterna en una mano y un mapa en la otra, creían que ubicarse así era mejor que de forma digital, por miedo a ser descubiertos. Ark iba adelante, sus ojos estaban llorosos por el fuerte olor de allí abajo. Sintió que algo le empujaba levemente los pies o mejor dicho, se los pisoteaba.

- Wow. – susurro Thompson al ver a todo un ejército de ratas, quienes hacían un caminito perfecto hacia algo… algo enorme que residía ahí.

El cocodrilo parecía ser el alimento perfecto para los roedores probablemente infectados. Claire y Ark rodearon a esa masa marrón con verde y continuaron unos pasos más hasta que Redfield le toco el hombro a su compañero, quien seguía algo hipnotizado por el festín de las ratas.

- Es aquí. – Claire se dio vuelta y enfoco su linterna algo sorprendida por ver la cubierta del monitor apenas abierta. – alguien uso esto hace poco. –

- Habrán sido ellos?. – murmuro Ark acercándose a la pantalla.

- Ojala. – dijo antes de empezar a teclear números.

Ada esquivo a tres guardias que paseaban bastante alerta por el primer subsuelo, ya se había identificado en la sala principal, pero no quería cruzarse con Simmons. Se dirigió unos momentos a su casillero, extrañaba su oficina allá en Europa, hacia meses que venía trabajando en China y ni siquiera una mísera habitación de 2x2 le habían dado. Colgó su chaqueta y manoteo en el bolsillo interior las muestras que le había dado Scott, las miro fijo y pensó en arrojarlas al inodoro cuando escucho pasos desde detrás suyo.

- Ada. – murmuro William observando a la levemente herida espía.

- Que haces aquí?. –

- Estiro un poco las piernas, la misión fue… -

- Un éxito, como siempre. – dijo cerrando su casillero y sentándose en las bancas.

- Scott donde esta?. – menciono algo preocupado.

- Ya aparecerá. – dijo Ada ya levantándose fastidiada y yendo hacia fuera.

William no se sorprendió un pelo, sabía las mañas que tenía esa zorra, pero meterse con su hermano era un asunto más profundo.

- Donde esta?. – murmuro tomando a Ada del brazo y dándole una mirada penetrante.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. – acaso la asiática estaba mostrando debilidad?. – ya suelta. –

- Espero que por tu bien lo este, sino temo que volveremos a hablar. – sentencio William.

Ada volvió a su cara de póquer y fue derecho a los ascensores, el peso de los líquidos en su mano y el calor que emanaba de ellos le recordó ese anhelo que no había tenido desde Raccoon, ese deseo ferviente de escapar, correr hasta lo más recóndito del mundo y vivir una vida normal, ser normal. Negó con la cabeza quitándose esas boberías de encima, algunas personas nunca cambian y ella era una de esas.

Doctores, enfermeras y algún par de científicos correteaban de un lado a otro, la nueva camada había llegado antes de tiempo y los había agarrado a todos desprevenidos. Esta prometía llevar una diferencia completa con la de hace unos meses, los especímenes eran más fuertes, mas agiles y tenían una inteligencia muy avanzada. Simmons caminaba lo más tranquilo por ese caos, le toco el hombro a Ada cuando la vio salir del ascensor, ella le tendió las muestras y el asintió con la cabeza, segundos después ya había desaparecido para tomar la ruta hasta el solitario ultimo nivel.

Chris, Jake y Piers ya habían maniatado a un par de soldaduchos de Umbrella, incautaron sus uniformes y tomaron un par de camillas para transportar a las chicas como cadáveres frescos. Scott ya estaba por delante de ellos, con un anotador que encontró por ahí tirado y dirigiendo a sus compañeros hacia la oficina de Simmons.

Sherry respiraba rápido y entrecortado para evitar que su estomago se mueva mucho, escuchaba el ruido de las ruedas de la camilla y sentía los giros y temblores de la misma, Jake andaba con la cabeza gacha, de vez en cuando se volteaba a mirar a Piers, quien llevaba a Helena oculta, se notaba el nerviosismo a la legua. Nivans era bastante novato en todo el asunto de la B.S.A.A y se sentía enterrado en mierda profunda, lo único que lo mantenía en movimiento era la decisión de su equipo y la de su capitán, quien estaba ubicado entre las camillas y justo detrás del rubio.

Scott se paró en seco de repente, Chris choco con el inconscientemente pero el chico no se movía.

- Scott!, estas bien. – exclamo William abrazando a su hermano casi empapándolo con el café que llevaba en mano. – Ada no me supo decir tu posición, espero que te haya tratado bien. –

- Si, si. – dijo Scott todavía en shock. – mira, hablamos después, tengo que llevar estos cuerpos a… - William se quedo mirando a Jake un momento, este le dio una mirada bastante sorprendida por debajo del casco.

- Claro. Tendrás que llevarlos al cuarto subsuelo, ten cuidado porque hay un lio tremendo con un experimento nuevo y ya casi no hay lugar para los cadáveres. –

- Bien, nos vemos después. –

William tomo un sorbo de café mientras observaba a esos extraños soldados pasar algo tambaleantes cerca de él y dirigiéndose al ascensor. Desde cuando Scott se encargaba de manejos de cadáveres?, a él nunca le gustaron esas cosas.

Ark transpiraba como puerco mientras Claire iluminaba escasamente desde atrás el ducto de ventilación, sentía como cada gota que le resbalaba del cuerpo le provocaba comezón y tenía miedo de hacer ruido o resbalarse con sus manos mojadas.

- Gira a la derecha. – murmuro Claire pero haciendo resonar cada respiración con dolor en los oídos de Ark.

Redfield parecía demasiado concentrada en llegar a salvo, pero todavía no había dicho más que palabras sobre la misión luego de encontrarse con Leon. Thompson sabía que era la negación, ellos dos seguían sin creer lo visto, pero no como una negación típica hacia la muerte de un ser amado, no como cuando perdemos a alguien y a los pocos meses ya lo estamos olvidando, no, era algo mucho más complejo. Ellos sabían que había algo mal en todo esto, tal vez fueron los años en los que lucharon contra Umbrella que los hizo pensar así, tal vez ya los había afectado a otro nivel el luchar con zombies y B.O.W.s o tal vez tenían razón, de alguna forma retorcida y extraña, tenían razón en dudar.

Claire sintió una vibración muy fuerte por debajo de ellos, había un sonido como de multitud allí afuera. Estaban a dos metros de una ventila, cuando se asomo vio miles de guardapolvos blancos pasar uno tras otro, empujándose, algunos insultándose, había una gran conmoción sin lugar a dudas. Ark continuo hasta que diviso otra ventila donde se podía notar una oficina vacía, no lo pensó dos veces y quito la tapa para asomar la cabeza, cuando hubo comprobado que estaban seguros, bajo silenciosamente. Momentos después Claire se dio cuenta del movimiento de su compañero y siguió sus pasos.

Claire tendió un gran mapa sobre el escritorio de madera tallada, ambos inspeccionaron cuidadosamente cada entrada, cada ruta, cada detalle y se lo grabaron en la mente. Estaban en el cuarto subsuelo, había uno más por debajo de ellos y eso era todo, la oficina de Simmons estaba en el quinto subsuelo.

Ninguno en el ascensor dijo una palabra, parecía una tumba ahí dentro. Chris todavía negaba con la cabeza algo conmocionado, Piers solo miraba la camilla donde estaba Helena y Jake lo miraba a Scott quien revisaba el anotador que tenía en mano algo curioso. _"es igual a él"_, pensó Muller recordando al soldado de cabellos negros que había saludado al rubio, eran iguales, dos gotas de agua, solo que se notaba la diferencia de edad entre los dos, el soldado era más maduro y tenía esa expresión de bronca y dolor que alguna vez había visto en el rostro de Leon. Que mierda estaba pasando?.

Scott salió del armatoste mirando a sus costados, un medico casi le tira el anotador mientras corría hacia una sala y desaparecía entre el mar de gente.

- Disculpe… dis- disculpe!. – gritaba Scott hacia las personas enloquecidas, hasta que se cruzo con una enfermera y la detuvo del hombro. – discúlpeme, donde se encuentra la morgue?. – la enfermera lo miro cansina.

- Siga recto por ahí, doble a la derecha y es el segundo salón de la mano izquierda. –dijo en un soplido.

- Gracias. – la enfermera se retiro todavía confundida por la amabilidad del chico. – bueno, estamos cerca al menos. –

Todos siguieron como pudieron al rubio, la cantidad de gente en ese pasillo era impresionante, que clase de experimento estarían llevando a cabo?. Piers casi pisa a un científico que intentaba adelantársele y Chris había sujetado del hombro a Scott quien ya había perdido el sentido de la orientación. Helena estaba con los ojos y oídos bien abiertos, pasaron de la tranquilidad al bullicio en segundos, pero pronto sintió que el griterío se apagaba y Piers le tocaba un brazo indicándole que ya era seguro levantarse.

Sherry ya estaba con Jake buscando algún traje de médico para ponerse, Chris examinaba su PDA y Scott revoloteaba por el gigantesco salón de la muerte fijándose a ver qué clase de muertos residían allí. Pronto Helena y Sherry ya estaban camufladas y lo demás se habían juntado en grupo, calculando la distancia de la oficina de Simmons.

Sherry se giro asustada cuando escucho algo caerse. Scott había tirado su anotador y se cayó de culo al suelo.

- Que paso?. – exclamaron todos mientras corrían hacia el rubio, luego todos se sintieron noqueados por lo que vieron.

Era Leon, el cuerpo de Leon en una camilla ya tieso. Pero no era el cadáver del que se habían despedido prematuramente, este no estaba herido, solo muerto. Scott tenía en la mano el papel de identificación, este decía "Kevin" y la fecha de defunción era de hace unas pocas horas atrás. Chris se dio la vuelta y se fijo en las otras camillas, abrió todas las bolsas que pudo y en todas se presentaba la misma escena, Leons rubios, pelirrojos, morochos, albinos, de diferentes colores de ojos y algunos con distintas estaturas y complexiones. Todos con un nombre diferente, menos el apellido que se conservaba en "Wesker", y con fechas muy recientes de fallecimiento.

- Alguien me puede explicar qué carajo está pasando aquí?. – grito Chris en el tono más bajo que pudo.

Nadie le supo contestar, nadie entendía nada, por primera vez Umbrella los había dejado secos de verdad con sus retorcidos experimentos.

Sherry tomo a Scott del brazo y lo llevo al pasillo, se fijo en que salón se metían más los médicos y hacia allí fueron. Había una fuerte luz azul que los recibió y un par de guardias adelante, Birkin empujo al deprimido Scott y los dos soldados no dudaron en dejarlos pasar. Siguieron a una hilera de científicos hasta lo que había escuchado que llamaban "Tanque acuático de Albert". Scott estaba horrorizado y casi vuelve a caerse cuando escucho la impresión de Sherry. De cada tanque, un grupo de médicos extirpaban un cuerpo en edad adulta, un cuerpo igual al suyo, algunos más maduros, otros un poco más jóvenes. Sentía el golpe de las manos, esas manos que podrían ser suyas, golpear cada vidrio del tanque, todos despertando de un sueño eterno y encontrándose con el terror de estar aprisionados en un tanque, como un espantoso experimento, pero muriendo al poco tiempo. Se acerco a uno de ellos, en la placa al pie del tanque decía "Leon", aunque ya había visto a otros con ese nombre. Este no había despertado aun, era rubio como él, tenía un respirador agarrado al rostro y una especie de tubo pequeño enganchado a su estomago, como si fuese un feto adulto.

El era un clon, el tonto e ingenuo muchacho era un clon, sus padres no habían sido sus padres, su hermano no era su hermano, esas pesadillas que tenía todas las noches no eran pesadillas, eran recuerdos de una vida que nunca tuvo, una vida robada.

Apenas si se dio cuenta cuando Sherry lo arrastro hasta una oficina cercana, donde estaba el resto del grupo. Ella les explico a los demás lo que vieron y no podían creerlo.

- Por dios santo! – grito Claire y todos los que estaban debajo de ellos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia el aparatejo parlante.

Ark volvió a sacar la tapa del ducto y dejo que Redfield saliera primero. Chris indico de un golpe que enfundaran sus armas y apenas Claire toco el piso, Chris la alzo en un abrazo de oso. Ark bajo de un sopetón y casi golpeándose cuando miro a Scott. Sherry y Claire lloraron como magdalenas cuando se vieron y se dieron ese abrazo que había sido guardado por demasiado tiempo.

Decir que había una confusión era poco, Helena, quien a pesar de todo era la más cuerda del grupo, explico resumidamente lo que estaba pasando, sentenciando todo con un "y así concluyo un día normal de trabajo".

Claire tomo a Scott de la mano levantándole el rostro un poco y le limpio unas lágrimas rebeldes que se habían apoderado de él cuando Umbrella lo abofeteo con la noticia.

- Todo estará bien. –

Las palabras de la pelirroja le llegaron como retirándole un peso enorme de encima y le dio un abrazo sollozante.

Ada ya estaba con su arma en mano, un grupo de soldados liderado por William esperaban detrás de ella en la entrada al quinto subsuelo, ella le había comunicado al hermano de Scott la llegada de unos intrusos provenientes de la B.S.A.A, pero no le menciono que eran liderados por el rubio torpe.

Simmons colocó el último suero infectado, acaricio la cabeza del sujeto de experimentos y salió lentamente hacia su oficina. La próxima camada no iba a fallar, iba a vivir y a ser mejor que esos dos agentes de cuarta que tenia trabajando para él. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, pero no llego a sentarse en su mullido sillón de cuero cuando Wong le comunico por radio que un grupo de intrusos se dirigían hacia él.

- Que preparen el helicóptero, estaré allí en unos minutos. – dijo el viejo cobarde y volvió a la sala del sujeto de experimentos por una muestra.

Chris sintió el estallido de las armas de grueso calibre arrancar partes de la pared, todos le respondieron pero más que hacer mucho ruido no hacían. Ark y Piers estaban pensando la forma de arremeter contra ellos, pero eran demasiados, Jake, Sherry y Helena cada tanto se asomaban a identificar cuántos soldados había aparte de la zorra de la bufanda roja. Claire estaba al lado de Chris y Scott gritaba, gritaba que dejasen de disparar pero nadie hacia caso hasta que se dirigió a su hermano, allí todo sonido se difumino en un segundo.

- Will…! - grito Scott asomándose alzando sus brazos.

- No le disparen! – indico William. – estos malditos te tienen de rehén!?. –

- No. Estoy con ellos. –

- Qué?. – William iba a acercarse a Scott cuando los mercenarios captores de su hermano comenzaron a apuntar a su equipo.

- No puedo explicarte ahora, pero tienes que creerme, confió en esta gente y tú tienes que confiar en mí. –

- Scott, que mierda dices. –

- Solo te pido un favor, abre esa puerta detrás de ti. –

- No… - exclamo Ada apuntando hacia Scott.

- Hazlo, es lo único que te pido. Luego esta gente se entregara sin hacer escándalo. – mintió esperanzando de que su hermano le creyera. –

William de a poco comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el gran portón de hierro sin dejar de mirar a los mercenarios. Se volteo un segundo avisándole a su equipo que se apiñaran a los costados del pasillo y paso una mano temblorosa por la barra de apertura.

- No!. – grito Ada.

La espía sujeto al soldado de la espalda y este le respondió con un golpe al estomago, Ada no retrocedió ni dos pasos y apunto hacia William. Scott sintió a la bala golpear su propio pecho, pero el que cayó fue su hermano.

El rubio corrió hacia la asiática y la pateo por detrás dejándola en el suelo, se le abalanzo batallando el control del arma, Scott llego a sujetarle el brazo justo cuando un tiro salió derecho hacia una pared, todos los soldados y su grupo se alejaron observando la escena sin saber qué hacer. Claire apretó los dientes cuando escucho un segundo disparo, pero que había revotado en una lámpara. Ada le dio un puñetazo a Scott con desesperación y Scott ni se inmuto, estaba furioso, solo un pensamiento le cabía en la mente. Tomo con las dos manos el brazo de Ada y lo golpeo cuantas veces pudo contra el piso, esta por fin la soltó, apenas la espía sintió que el peso del arma abandonaba sus manos, le dio un rodillazo a Scott en el pecho y se arrastro buscando el arma, el rubio sin pensarlo tomo el arma que su hermano llevaba en la funda y le disparo a Ada por la espalda.

El chico sin soltar el arma fue a revisar a su hermano, pero ya no respiraba. La zorra le había atravesado limpiamente el corazón, causando una muerte instantánea y un reguero interminable de sangre en el suelo. La espía, por otro lado, tenía una bala incrustada en el pulmón derecho, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y solo se oía como el aire salía de forma extraña de sus rojos labios.

Sherry abrazo a Scott, quien abrazaba a su caído hermano.

- Todo estará bien. – susurro.

- No. – dijo limpiándose la nariz con una manga. – Siempre me dicen que va a estar bien y nunca lo está. – se paro aun mirando a su hermano. – No se ustedes, pero yo quiero saber la razón por la que William murió. –

Dejo caer el arma y los soldados, reconociendo la línea de mando entre los Wesker, se retiraron en silencio hacia un nivel superior, dejando al grupo de combatientes por su cuenta.

Chris y Jake con toda la delicadeza del mundo, apartaron a William del camino, Claire y Sherry se pusieron entre medio de Scott y los tres empujaron el portón aguantando la respiración.

Un pitido constante resonaba a lo lejos y una sola luz en medio de la oscuridad alumbraba una cama solitaria, rodeada de aparatos y sueros. Allí acostado, residía un cuerpo agotado, consumido por los fuertes experimentos de Umbrella, un cuerpo que una vez había peleado contra la empresa y había caído aprisionado por ellos.

- Leon!. – gritaron las chicas y fueron corriendo a socorrer al agente.

Leon apenas estaba consciente, hacia poco Simmons le había administrado tres drogas que habían sido juntadas por el mismo Scott hacia horas atrás. Todos se ubicaron al lado de Kennedy, quien a duras penas reconocía a la multitud frente a él. Scott lo vio y sonrió un poco pensando _"así que gracias a él naci"_, pero no fue a presentarse, sino que se apresuro a ver si Simmons estaba en su oficina.

- Era obvio, cobarde. – susurro el chico cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con nada.

Chris llamo por radio con una rara felicidad nerviosa en su voz y pidió un helicóptero en una ubicación específica. Los chicos alzaron a Leon una vez que desconectaron todo aparato en él, llevándolo hacia fuera. Scott corrió detrás de ellos y se detuvo para ver una vez más a su hermano.

- Lo siento. – dijo dándole un último abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Nadie detuvo a nadie en el camino de huida, con Simmons en probablemente otro planeta y William y Wong muertos, solo les quedaba a los empleados de Neo-Umbrella obedecer las órdenes del ahora hombre Scott.

El helicóptero ya había arribado cuando el malón de gente llego a la zona no infectada. Un par de médicos de la B.S.A.A se apuraron a recostar al agente, pero cuando uno de ellos iba a ponerle la mascarilla de oxigeno, Leon le negó el gesto.

- Quisiera olvidarme de estos tratos por un rato. – murmuro y los médicos asintieron dejándolo más tranquilo.

Kennedy se sentó y Claire se puso junto a él, este le apoyo la cabeza en el hombro algo cansado, provocando que la pelirroja le acariciara el débil cabello rubio blanquecino.

- Ellos… - comenzó de repente a relatar. – me tomaron de sorpresa. Estaba de vacaciones y llamaron a la puerta, eran dos agentes que conocía y… no sé porque, porque lo hicieron. Fue hace tanto ya… -

- Hace cuanto?. – pregunto Ark.

- Unos tres años creo. –

El mejor amigo de Leon se quedo callado, en esos tres años el había tomado la decisión de trabajar en la B.S.A.A porque Kennedy lo había convencido. Compartió misiones, charlas, salidas, noches jugando juegos de acción con un clon.

Scott por fin se sentó mas cerca del agente, mirando las marcas de la tortura en su cuerpo, la tristeza en su rostro y una debilidad que podría quedarse para siempre, sin contar las numerosas secuelas de todo esto.

- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Leon tomando la mano de Scott. – jamás podría comprender por lo que pasaste y sé que fue mi cul-

- No, no lo fue. Fue culpa de Umbrella. Gracias a ti naci y aunque viví en una mentira, estoy aquí por ti y debo agradecértelo… Ahora honestamente no se qué hacer. – dijo el joven pretendiendo una sonrisa.

- Pues… siempre quise un hermano. –

Scott asintió y fijo su vista en la ciudad demacrada debajo suyo. Extrañaba a William, e iba a hacer a Neo-Umbrella pagar.

Sherry estaba semi-dormida en los brazos de Jake, Helena miraba a Leon y Claire juntos, recordando a su hermana. Piers pensaba en hablarle a Helena, pero sin saber que decir y Chris observaba toda la escena. Esto no se termino, tal vez nunca se termine, todo lo que quería ahora eran unas vacaciones junto a Jill y su hermana.

* * *

_Unos meses después, mientras Leon se recuperaba en la casa de Claire, ella le ofreció a Scott un trabajo en TerraSave. Los tres actualmente trabajan en la sede estadounidense como familia._


End file.
